Nickelodeon Movies
Background Nickelodeon Movies is the movie production arm of Nickelodeon, established in 1996 to produce movies based on their shows, which are distributed by Paramount Pictures, a division of Viacom and subsidiary of National Amusements, Inc. They have also produced some original films such as Clockstoppers, The Spiderwick Chronicles, Rango, and The Adventures of Tintin. Their first film was Harriet the Spy. Nickelodeon 1st Logo (Summer 1996) Nicknames: "The Rhino", "Blue Rhino", "Nick Rhino" Logo: A blue rhino is shown running on what appears to be clouds (a send-up of the TriStar Pictures logo). However, he repeatedly bumps, slips and crashes into the "clouds" in the logo, which turn out to be cardboard cutouts on a movie set. The blue rhino trips over the Nickelodeon logo, shaped like a cloud, and crashes into the screen. The blue rhino pulls himself off the screen and hangs onto the Nickelodeon cloud on a black background, causing the cloud turns into the splat design. The blue rhino swings a bit on it and then smiles at the screen. FX/SFX: 2D animation produced by Wild Brain in San Francisco. Music/Sounds: Dramatic orchestral music that starts getting messed up as the blue rhino trips, along with yelping from the blue rhino when he's about to crash into the screen. The music builds up to the blue rhino crashing into the screen, which segues into a rap-style vocal version of the Nickelodeon jingle. Availability: Extremely rare. Originally used as a Summer 1996 network ident. It's only seen on Harriet the Spy (the first Nickelodeon Movies film) released on July 10th, 1996. Scare Factor: Minimal; the blue rhino running up to the screen may surprise some first-time viewers. 2nd Logo (Spring-Summer 1997) Nicknames: "Home of the Good Burger", "Orange Soda" Logo: Upon the blue gradient floor, we see the spilled cup with orange soda (Referring to Kenan & Kal's favorite drink)) with the "NICKELODEON" wordmark on it. Variant: On The Making of Good Burger, the word "MOVIES" (in the same font of the wordmark; "M" is bigger than the rest) is seen below "NICKELODEON". Animated Logo: On a black and blue gradient background, we see orange soda being poured into a large cup. When it's done pouring, the cap of the cup with a straw closes the top and the cup drives around the screen until it brakes and falls down, leaving the cap open. The soda spills out of the cup, revealing "NICKELODEON". Trivia: This logo pays homage to a Nickelodeon Productions logo from 1995. FX/SFX: None for the normal version. CGI for the animated version. Music/Sounds: The animated version has soda pouring sounds and car sounds. The brake sounds are accompanied with the vocal Nickelodeon theme: "Nick nick nick nick, Na-nick nick nick, NICKELODEON!". Availability: Rare. The normal version is seen on the theatrical trailer for Good Burger. The animated version is used as a Summer 1997 ident, and on the movie itself, released on July 25th, 1997. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (1996-1997) Nickname: "Crane Operator" Logo: On a white background, we see an orange movie camera with "NICKELODEON" (in its well known font). A green filmstrip sticks out reading "MOVIES". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The TV spot/trailer music Availability: Extremely rare. This is the print logo, used in promotional material for Harriet the Spy and Good Burger. So far, it made it in the home video spot for the former, and on the announcement trailer for The Rugrats Movie. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (Fall 1998- November 2000) Nicknames: "Slap T. Pooch", "Slap's Fleck", "The Nick Footprint" Logo: On a black screen, we see Slap T. Pooch from spots a blob of red orange goo. It then goes to a really close zoom on his face and hand as he starts fidgeting with it. It then gets stuck to his fingers and he struggles to throw it off. Once it does, it starts bouncing off the walls and then gets stuck to his foot. He then walks around to wipe it off, making more red orange spots on the ground. A shadow then appears over Slap T. Pooch, then a giant purple foot stomps on the dog and red orange goo, turning into the Nickelodeon foot as seen on the gates to the Nicktoons Studios in Burbank, California. The camera pans to reveal it, then Slap T. Pooch falls off of it. It then fades out. Variant: On publicity for The Rugrats Movie and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (as well as the videogame of the latter), a blue oval reading "MOVIES" in Arial Narrow font accompanies the footprint. FX/SFX: Traditional animation produced by Wild Brain (like the 1st logo). Music/Sounds: A weird three note tune, followed by cartoon-like sound effects and music cues, a cartoon-like fanfare, and a hip-hop mix of the Nickelodeon theme accompanied with a tuba "wah-wah" sound effect that reverberates. Availability: Rare. Can only be seen on The Rugrats Movie, released on November 20th, 1998. Was also shown as an ID on Nickelodeon in Fall 1998. Scare Factor: Low, the animation might startle a few. Nickelodeon Movies 5th Logo (February 11, 2000-November 2000) (December 2001) Nickname: "The Man and the House" Logo: Here are the logo variants used: * Snow Day: A man shovels the snow off the walk to his house and his dog is watching him, sitting down on the snow. Then, a giant snowball falls onto his house and completely destroys it in a very graphic manner. The dog runs off barking in a panic and the man does a double take. The snow falls off the snowball revealing a large orange ball, and we see the text "NICKELODEON" on the ball. The background turns black and the ball then bounces to the middle-left of the screen, and then a small orange ball and a blue ball appear. The word "movies" is on a blue ball, and then it fades out. * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie: There is a special Parisian variant in which it is nearly the same, except the regular man is replaced with a stereotypical French man that rakes leaves in front of his house in the autumn season, and the Eiffel Tower can be seen in the background not too far from his house. The ball smashing the house is now just the big orange ball with the "NICKELODEON" text on it. Then when the logo resumes like normal, and the live-action dog appears on the bottom-right of the screen, and barks to the logo until it fades out. * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: This variant cuts off and fades in where the Nickelodeon ball bouncing to the middle-left of the screen with the smaller orange ball. Then Goddard runs into the screen with his synthesized bark. He looks at the Nickelodeon logo knowing it's incomplete, whimpering. He activates a laser beam on his back and creates a blue ball saying "movies" with it. He puts away the laser and gives a final bark to the audience. Variants: On the ID for each of them, the movies ball is deleted. FX/SFX: Depends on the variant. Music/Sounds: * The Snow Day version has a light whistling tune that abruptly stops just before the house gets destroyed by the snowball, and then changes to one of the following: ** When a snowball starts breaking, a rock tune is heard with a choir singing briefly when it shot fades to black. ** When "'NICKELODEON'" is revealed, a short tuba tune is heard, followed by a tuba/whistling version of the Nickelodeon theme. * The Rugrats in Paris: The Movie version has an accordion playing the whistling tune. When the house is destroyed, a accordion/whistling rendition of the extended Nickelodeon tune (with 3 "barks" from the dog) which leads into an accordion/tuba version of the Nickelodeon theme, followed by one last "bark" from the dog. * The Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius version has a funny tune. Availability: Seen on Snow Day, released on February 11th, 2000, and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, released on November 2000, and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius released on December 2001, with each film having their respective variants of the logo. The Snow Day and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie versions were also used as IDs for Nickelodeon to help promote the respective movies. Scare Factor: None to minimal. The "NICKELODEON" ball destroying the house in these versions can get to some. 6th Logo (October 28, 2000) Nickname: "The Still Logo" Logo: On a black background, we see the Nickelodeon oval. Under it is the word "presents". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the film. Availability: Very rare. Only seen at the beginning of Cry Baby Lane. Scare Factor: None. 7th Logo (June 28, 2002-June 13, 2003) Nicknames: "Sneezing", "The Wiggling Balls", "2002: A Nick Odyssey" Logo: On a black background, a faint black crescent sphere (representing the moon) moves to the bottom of the screen, causing a crescent Earth, the sun, and a moving starfield to appear; this part of the logo parodies the opening of 2001: A Space Odyssey. As the moon moves off-screen at the bottom, the Earth starts to wiggle and "sneezes", causing it to crash into the camera. This causes the moon to bounce back onto the screen, which is revealed to be an orange ball with "NICKELODEON" on it. The starfield suddenly transitions to a plain black background as the Earth becomes a spinning blue ball with "movies" on it, and the sun becomes the small orange ball. The small ball flies around the screen before hitting the blue ball, stopping it from spinning. When all three balls are in their normal positions in the logo, the blue ball sneezes again, causing the orange balls to briefly "jolt" forward. The blue ball then turns back to the camera to finish the logo. Variant: A shorter version of the logo starts out with the balls zooming out from the middle of the screen. FX/SFX: CGI animation. Music/Sounds: * Theme 1: A dramatic 4-note fanfare that is somewhat reminiscent of Also Sprach Zarathustra, which plays in the opening of 2001: A Space Odyssey. During the last part of the fanfare, we hear a loud sneeze, then a light instrumental hip hop-like Nickelodeon theme. * Theme 2: Two bell rings with sun ray sounds, followed by a different-sounding sneeze and a 20-note techno version of the Nickelodeon theme. Availability: The long version is/was seen only on Hey Arnold! The Movie (with Theme 1) and Rugrats Go Wild (with Theme 2). The short version appeared at the end of the credits for almost every Nickelodeon movie on television from 2002 to 2014. Scare Factor: None whatsoever. It's a very cool looking logo. 8th Logo (December 2002-January 2003; April 2003; 2005) Nicknames: "The Dog Spot", "The Dog's Nose", "Nick Dog" Logo: We see a forest on a sunny day, as if it was seen in the grass. Then, the curious nose of a brown-striped white dog appears sniffing the screen, and then he sees the Nickelodeon Movies logo on the grass. We cut back to the dog, who licks the screen, turning it black. Variant: This was also used as a network ID, but with a few differences; the "movies" ball and the small orange ball are removed. FX/SFX: A mix of stop-motion and computer animation created by Charged Animation and 2/8/0-Design, both in New York City. Music/Sounds: Sniffing and grunting sounds from the dog. When the company logo appears, we hear a "country" version of the famous Nickelodeon theme. Availability: Rare. Originally used as an ID in December 2002 & January 2003, and was seen after the Live broadcast of the 2003 Kids' Choice Awards. Only seen on The Wild Thornberrys Movie, released on December 20th, 2002. It was also seen on a TV spot for Yours, Mine and Ours and was used as an ID in December 2002 and January 2003 to help promote The Wild Thornberrys Movie. Scare Factor: None. 9th Logo (November 19, 2004) Nicknames: "The Bubbles", "Underwater Bubbles", "Psychedelic Nickelodeon", "Nickelodeon Acid Trip" Logo: On a black background, an explosion occurs. A blue-colored ball emerges from the explosion as several yellow streaks form in it. We zoom through the ball as the background fades to to a kaleidoscopic sky. An orange rose grows, and dissipates into pillows-like-things, or sheets, etc, as an orange zeppelin flies through it. A ripple then occurs in the sky, where it fades into a kaleidoscopic view of several goldfish swimming. The logo then transforms into an orange bubble, which floats outward and spawns two more bubbles that form the Nickelodeon Movies print logo for it's time. The finished product is in an orange underwater environment. Trivia: The blue ball seen at the beginning of the logo is a possible callback to one of Nickelodeon's original logo before the splat that featured a shiny silver ball, and the zeppelin that appears out of the rose later in the logo is quite similar to the Nickelodeon blimp, which the show still uses as a model for their Kids Choice Awards trophies. Variant: On The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (the video game), the logo starts as the Nickelodeon Movies logo forms. FX/SFX: Extraordinary CGI created by Brand-New-School (which also created Cartoon Network's post-2010 logo and bumpers)! Music/Sounds: A bouncy, high-pitched wind fanfare, along with sounds including explosions, ripples, etc. Availability: Only seen on The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. Scare Factor: None. This is a very good logo, but the kaleidoscopic goldfish view may startle a few. 10th Logo (December 17, 2004-December 15, 2006, January 6, 2009) Nicknames: "The Moons", "The Nick Moons", "Planet Nickelodeon", "A Boring Nickelodeon Movie", "Universal Studios Rip-Off" Logo: On a space background, we see the shadow text on a blue tinted Saturn planet that reads "NICK". The camera moves away from the ringed planet as the 3D text "NICKELODEON" zooms out from the bottom of the screen as the camera pans to reveal an orange moon, which the text settles in front of. As this happening, a smaller blue moon appears from behind the orange moon and settles on the right, while an even smaller moon zooms out as the moons form the familiar logo.The word "movies" spins in around the blue moon to complete the logo. Then, the logo zooms down into the film's opening. Variants: * There is a shortened variant on Yours, Mine and Ours. * On Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, Barnyard, and Charlotte's Web, the logo pans down into the opening titles. FX/SFX: Once again, well-rendered CGI animation. Cheesy Factor: The CGI is good, but the logo itself is rather boring. It's not as creative as the other logos on this page. Also, it looks like a rip-off of the 1997 Universal Pictures logo. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie. Availability: Can be seen on such films as Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, Nacho Libre, Barnyard, Charlotte's Web, and Yours, Mine & Ours. Also seen on the Hotel for Dogs game on Wii. Scare Factor: Low; it's harmless. 11th Logo (December 15, 2006) Nickname: "Birds" Logo: We see a group of blue birds flying to the right against a blue daytime sky with clouds. As the blue birds start grouping together towards the right of the screen in the distance, a group of orange birds fly to the left as both groups of birds form the Nickelodeon Movies logo. The birds eventually scatter as the camera pans down, segueing into the opening credits of the movie. FX/SFX: The birds flying, forming the logo, and deforming it. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie. Availability: Extinct. This was supposed to appear on Charlotte's Web, but it was unused, and the 10th logo appeared instead. The only way you can see this logo now is online. Scare Factor: None to minimal. 12th Logo (February 14, 2008-June 12, 2009) Nicknames: "The Splat", "Flying Logo and Letters" Logo: Against a black background, some orange fluid-like slime swirls out from the distance toward the viewer. The camera pans around and the slime forms the Nickelodeon logo with "movies" on its right. Trivia: This was the last Nickelodeon Movies logo to utilize the famous splat logo. FX/SFX: CGI animation done by Picture Mill. Music/Sounds: Slime sounds, and the opening theme of the movie. Availability: First seen on The Spiderwick Chronicles. Also appears on Hotel for Dogs (the Wii video game uses the 10th logo), Imagine That, and Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging. Scare Factor: Minimal; the slime might startle a few. 13th Logo (February 21, 2010-) Logo: We zoom out under a orange paint drop facing the camera, which is falling down against a white background. As the camera pans out to position itself so that the orange drop is viewed from a side perspective, the orange drop falls off-screen, and shortly after splashes on top of something, which the camera reveals to the "i" in the current Nickelodeon logo. The orange drop upon impact with it dots the "i" in the logo, as the splash made by the orange drop quickly forms the dot. As the camera then zooms out to fully reveal the finished logo, "MOVIES" in purple fades in, which is then followed by a small TM trademark bug fading in to the right of the logo. Variants: * An earlier version of the logo, used in 2010, has the Nickelodeon logo zooming out on a black background, followed by "MOVIES" in a purple color appearing letter-by-letter via some purple rays shining left to right. This version was used on trailers and promos for The Last Airbender, as well as the first trailer for Rango. * Starting with The Adventures of Tintin, both the drop and the logo are in a more orange color, the drop looks sleeker, "MOVIES" is in a red color, and the logo's background is brighter. The camera also zooms out at a further distance to show the finished logo. * On Monster Trucks, it fades in just after the paint drop. FX/SFX: The orange drop, the Nickelodeon logo zooming out, and "MOVIES" fading in. All CGI animation by DevaStudios. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme of the movie. Availability: Currently used for recent/new films produced by the company, such as Rango, The Adventures of Tintin, and Fun Size. Was first seen on the Nick@Nite promo for Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging. Scare Factor: None. Category:National Amusements, Inc. Category:Viacom Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon